Forget You Not
by darkus98
Summary: Naruto kesal saat mengetahui Kiba berpacaran dengan Hinata. Jadi, ia membalasnya dengan cara mencari pacar dan bertekad menyaingi kemesraan mereka. Namun yang jadi masalah, siapa yang akan menjadi pacar Naruto?


**Chapter 1**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Naru x Sasu**

.

.

.

Kilas balik kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto tak memiliki perbedaan dengan anak-anak seumurannya. Benang merah teruntai menjadi jalan cerita antara kisah sedih dan bahagia dalam selang waktu 18 tahun.

Ia tidak dilahirkan dari orang tua autokrasi. Karena itu, ia amat senang.

Menjadi balita yang otaknya hanya penuh dengan istilah _Playing all day all night_. Bereksplorasi mencari hal-hal baru saat menginjak usia lebih dewasa. Membolos di jam pelajaran berisi hawa kantuk ketika telah bebas memilih teman. Semua telah ia rasakan.

Tak terasa, kini kehidupan kampus sudah menjadi pijakan yang mesti dilewati.

Jalanan berselimut kabut membimbing Naruto menuju Universitas Konoha. Tiada kendaraan berlalu-lalang, hanya udara dingin yang menggigit manja. Daun berhias embun pagi tampak menyejukkan mata.

Pejalan kaki serta pengendara sepeda menjadi pusat utama di daerah ini. Masih sangat jarang kendaraan bermesin roda dua dan empat melintas.

Panorama desa tersaji utuh, tidak ada unsur kekota-kotaan. Bayangan pohon berbau khas pinus mengenai rerumputan hijau dan bunga cantik nan asri yang terpampang nyata.

Bersyukur Naruto bisa mengeyam pendidikan di kampus yang terletak di kawasan desa. Sungguh langka bahwasannya keberadaan kampus terletak di area perkampungan.

Beda dengan di kota yang memang sudah menjamur, universitas di daerah menantang macam _Konoha Village_ kuantitasnya benar-benar cuma 1.

Sepatu kets hitam putih bertali biru lebam mencium permukaan jalan setapak berbatu. Jalur alternatif ini selalu Naruto pakai jika ingin berkuliah. Katanya lebih cepat.

Memasuki gardu kampus, Naruto disambut penjaga gerbang dengan senyum ramah. Ia balas senyumnya seketika itu juga.

Pergelangan kokoh berpigmen cokelat dilingkari jam digital. Sinar kehijauan membentuk formasi 06:18.

"Dua belas menit lagi."

Naruto melangkahkan kaki ke kelas. Ia sapa setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tampilan satu per satu orang yang melewati masih sedap dipandang. Minyak serta debu bandel menahan diri agar tidak mengotori wajah mereka.

Menguap panjang sambil menggaruk kepala, lagaknya mirip hewan primadona di kebun binatang Konoha yang Hobi bergelayutan juga suka makan buah pisang.

_Sret_.

Pintu kaca digeser ke kanan. Sudah ada Gaara dan Kiba di tempat biasa. Menggunjing sesuatu yang pasti tak berguna. Naruto berani bertaruh mereka tengah membicarakan Kurenai sensei.

"Boleh juga aksimu kemarin."

"Tentu!"

Gaara memuji Kiba entah untuk apa. Naruto duduk di sebelahnya disertai tanda tanya besar di muka. Manik biru berbinar tanda antusiasme tinggi. Alis kedua temannya terangkat.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kiba mendaratkan cengiran ala kuda dari peternakan bukit hijau. Sepertinya ia senang sekali. Gerakan yang ia buat lebih hiperaktif dari biasanya.

"Hehehe..."

Tawa menggantung. Fakta membuktikan tawa macam itu adalah _trap_. Kemungkinan besar kau akan menyesal mendengar kelanjutannya meski cuma sepatah kata.

Kepala berambut pirang dijambak, tidak tahu karena pening atau hal lain. Intinya Naruto iseng, supaya tangan ada kerjaan.

Menurut Kiba, pria yang baru bergabung itu sedang kebingungan, padahal tidak.

"Kau kenal Hinata?"

Naruto mengangguk. Gerakan kepala ke atas dan ke bawah secara konstan diperagakan. Mata biru melirik Gaara, pria itu mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat.

"Aku adalah pacarnya!"

Pantas saja pria surai maroon bungkam. Lihat? Kali ini Naruto yang bungkam.

Bukan Kurenai sensei yang jadi bahan obrolan kali ini.

Menjadi pria single bukan sebuah kutukan. Jangan sebut jomblo apalagi jones. Itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Lebih pedih lagi saat sohib terdekat melangkahimu.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak jelek. Namun ia juga tidak tampan. Ia tidak bodoh serta tidak pintar. Proporsi tampang dan intelegensinya seimbang.

Berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus menjadi neraka dunia untuk Naruto. Ucapan menggembirakan terus ia dengar untuk sahabat _baiknya, _Inuzuka Kiba.

_Cie yang sudah _taken.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lebih dalam, nilai Naruto masih menjangkau standar. Nilai 70 tidak terlalu buruk. Kecuali untuk anak sepintar Sai.

_Yang langgeng ya!_

Perbandingan nilai Kiba dan Naruto bisa dibilang bersaing. Kalau Kiba 70 maka Naruto 71. Selalu Naruto yang lebih besar. Tipis? Banget!

_Duh, romantis sekali. Jadi iri._

Tapi kenapa malah Kiba yang duluan punya kekasih?

Setahu Naruto, kapasitas tampang Kiba sama saja dengannya. Tak seganteng Neji sang pangeran Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis, tapi lebih baik sedikit dari Kisame si dosen killer ekonometrika.

_Kalian pasangan yang serasi._

Oke, Naruto mulai lelah dengan segala omong kosong tentang hubungan asmara siluman anjing yang entah bagaimana bisa mendapatkan hati dewi bulan.

Hubungan mereka menarik paksa perhatian orang-orang bak magnet tapak kuda. Seolah meminta saweran berupa sanjungan setinggi angkasa. Benci! Naruto kesal!

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan bersungut terus!"

"Bagaimana bisa!" Saran Gaara disanggah, "Kupingku panas mendengar celotehan tentang teman kita yang tengah berbahagia."

Gaara maklum mengapa Naruto seemosi ini.

Bukan PMS, paling-paling dengki yang tak bisa dihindari. Kalau sering unggul dari teman, lalu tiba-tiba dikalahkan olehnya, kemungkinan besar menetaskan ketidakrelaan.

Ketidakrelaan yang demikian bisa berwujud benci, amarah, dendam dan lain-lain.

"Kau mau punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan retorik Gaara malas digubris. Naruto menusuk-nusuk ayam geprek pesanannya dengan garpu plastik. Tinggal menunggu ajal menjemput, maka tamatlah riwayat garpu tersebut.

"Apa aku bicara dengan patung?"

Sindiran diabaikan, garis-garis retakan di garpu memanjang dari bagian kanan sampai tengah.

Gaara sekali lagi harus bersabar sepenuh jiwa. Sebenarnya lelah, tapi apa mau dikata? Mungkin ini balasan karena memecahkan botol minum mahal Taperwer kesayangan ibunya.

"Gunakan fitur kencan online dari pesbuk, pilih wanita yang akan kau kencani."

Kali ini Uzumaki Naruto tergerak. Mendengar kata kencan merangsang indra pendengarnya sembilan kali lebih tajam.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

_Cih, dasar udik!_

.

.

.

Menurut data yang tertera, wanita ini berambut panjang. Warnanya pirang cerah. Wajah cantik, _body_ aduhai.

"Pas!"

Ini dia yang Naruto cari. Penjelajahan tiga setengah jam nonstop demi menemukan sosok sripanggung terbayar. Terima kasih pada Gaara yang tidak hanya memberi masukan, namun juga membantu memilih dan memilah figur idaman.

Tak jenuh-jenuh Naruto memandang foto wanita pilihannya.

Profil yang sudah Naruto ketahui dari wanita itu adalah :

**Nama : Yamanaka Ino**

**Pekerjaan : Mahasiswi**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Kepribadian : Ceria dan aktif**

**Id Lune : inoyamanaka183**

**Membutuhkan pria pengertian dan pantang menyerah.**

Dapat digarisbawahi bahwasannya umur Naruto dan Ino sepantaran. Seharusnya mencari topik pembicaraan untuk _dating_ tidaklah susah.

Sekolah, hobi, makanan kesukaan, tokoh favorit dan kegiatan sehari-hari bisa dijadikan perbincangan hangat.

Naruto mengirip pesan via Lune ke Ino. Mengabari jika ia tertarik menjadi (lebih dari) teman.

_Hai_

Naruto, dengan foto profil bergambar dirinya dan rubah peliharaannya, menyapa terlebih dahulu.

_Ini siapa?_

Sepuluh menit berselang, pesan dibalas.

_Aku Naruto. Aku mendapatkan kontakmu dari pesbuk._

Ino cantik sekali di foto profil. Rambut panjang terurai bebas diterpa angin pantai yang hangat.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya ia ada di Hawaii. Pemandangan negara Jepang tidak seseronok itu.

_Eh? Kau melihat CV yang kubuat?_

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Chat ini bisa berlangsung lama. Ino bukan wanita sok jual mahal.

_Iya. Uhm, aku juga mencari pacar._

Balasan selanjutnya menggelitik Naruto.

_Aku jelek, lho._

Yeah, ini akan berlangsung lama dan menyenangkan.

[TO BE CONTINUED]

A.N : Silahkan beri kritik dan saran yang membangun. Maaf kalau jelek.


End file.
